


[Podfic] Dead Space

by kalakirya



Series: Follow Me Down/Dead Space [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He thinks he can feel Castiel staring a hole into the back of his head.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dead Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151725) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Rating:**  PG-13  
**Length:**  43 minutes  
**Download Link**[at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/dead-space) (mp3)

 

sequel to Follow Me Down - [download both as a podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/follow-me-downdead-space) 

streaming: [follow me down](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/follow%20me%20down%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3) (right-click to download, left-click to stream in your browser)  
[deadspace](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/deadspace%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3) (right-click to download, left-click to stream in your browser)


End file.
